Dangerous Curves
by SuperlustrousRainstorm
Summary: After an attempt on his daughter's life, Fire Lord Ozai hires a bodyguard for her protection. But Azula is not going to make it easy on Ty Lee, what with her distaste for being protected, unbearable personality and relentless attempts to get Ty Lee to sleep with her. Azula/Ty Lee. Very AU. *ABANDONED*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the fanfiction I got an account to write and I'm really excited to share it. It's pretty AU, but mostly takes place in canon. I also have changed Azula and Ty Lee to make Ty Lee a few years older, but I've tried not to change anything else about their characters. This is M rated because there will be sex (lemons) eventually, some violence and a lot of sexual situations. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

The rooftop, cold, autumn, wind stinging against the cheeks of the assassin.

Her eyes narrow, fixated on the window. Binoculars are pressed against her skin, making her cheekbones sore from the pressure. The Fire Lord's daughter is the target, but not now, not from afar. The assassin has been given her orders, and she is to make it very clear that Ozai's daughter's death is more than just a political move.

It is a symbol of discontent among the oppressed living in squalor, cramped behind the walls that keep the center of Caldera pristine, healthy and completely ignorant to the filthy outside world. The assassin moves back, gently, and starts to climb down the building and resume stalking the princess.

* * *

Caldera City. The walls are said to protect the Fire Nation from those who seek to destroy its culture. Most people are aware that it is a lie, but they are not foolish enough to disagree. The walls are so tall that they reach for the sky, and surpass the mountain that makes the Fire Nation Capitol.

The Gates of Azulon, they call them. They were Fire Lord Azulon's legacy, because during his reign as Fire Lord he suffered from a most unpleasant betrayal from within. It was then that sympathizers, those not of the pure race of the Fire Nation and anyone else he disliked, were expunged from the city.

The only people who leave are soldiers going off to war. Save for one person rumored to have left the gates, eerily, on the same night the Fire Lord Azulon mysteriously died. Save for one person who happened to be married to Prince Ozai. Who is now Fire Lord Ozai.

But Ty Lee does not care about those types of politics. She is just getting to enjoy retirement from espionage after gaining her medals and her lifetime's worth of money to sit back on. She should be happy, lounging around the pool outside of her house, the beautiful one awarded to her that she gets awfully lonely inside.

She does not have many friends back in Caldera, after spending so long as a spy on the outside world. Her twin sister Kiri comes over from time to time, with her bouncing baby boy. Ty Lee pretends to tolerate them.

All the while, she finds she cannot swim in her pool without immediately leaping into her training exercises. Every bump in the night that is just her cat rubbing at the door sends her into preparation to fight if her cover was lost.

There are hosts of programs for relocating soldiers who have earned the right to live behind the gilded gates of Caldera, but none of them interest Ty Lee. And she still has very little desire to go into the specifics of her work as a spy.

Oh, but it was sexy. Oh, but it was brilliant to be wearing heels and a stunning summer yukata, only to learn secrets from pillow talk and slit throats of men and women before they wake. That she cannot find in Caldera. That kind of _real_ danger and glamor. Working as a guard on the wall or police enforcement or anything else is completely frustrating to her.

* * *

During the Fire Days Festival, Ty Lee is invited to a barbeque. It is traditional, of course, to burn meat, fruit and anything that can be burned and subsequently consumed during the festival. She does not go to the major festivities, at least until the last day when Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula make their appearance and the attendance of citizens is mandatory.

Sokka is hosting the party, because Ty Lee cannot imagine anyone else being as good at barbeque as him, save for when he tries to make disgusting Water Tribe food. Haru, Suki, and a variety of Ty Lee's other friends are invited as well, and Ty Lee thinks she is the only native Fire Nation person here.

She is good at making friends, but, despite her strength and her loyalty to her country, she always made the wrong friends, somehow. They were all tough, they were all able to move up in the ranks from the lowly roles played by the other elements absorbed by the empire, and Ty Lee loved that. It made them honest, fun; they had a perspective on life outside of having father purchase ranks for his little girl or boy.

"I have to say, if there is one thing I like about life inside the walls, it is the meat selection," Sokka says with a cocked eyebrow. He flips the steak and listens to the very satisfying sizzling sound.

Ty Lee smiles at him, because she knows that the rest of his family is not inside of the walls, and that the Fire Nation killed his mother, that his little sister is missing. No one else here has a better story, and Ty Lee cannot believe that she was taught in school about how Azulon's decision to offer citizenship to conquered city-states and cultures, so long as they assimilated, paid taxes and served in the army was doing such a favor to everyone.

She gets herself a cup of cinnamon spiced liquor and sits down with Suki, languidly talking around the fire about everyone's plans for the next couple of days of celebration.

"So, you're out for a while, huh?" Suki asks Ty Lee.

"Yup," Ty Lee admits. She rarely offers up information about her work in the military, given that it was entirely black ops. "But I'm so bored. It's getting kind of difficult to try to fit back in, I have to say."

"I know the feeling," Suki admits, nodding once.

"Ty Lee," says Haru once he hears Suki say that, as he sets his rough hand on her back. "The Fire Lord is looking for an escort for his daughter on her birthday. He says he needs at least two women, _and_ he happens to be looking for palace guards right around this time, if you know what I mean."

To which Ty Lee can only draw a sharp breath and exhale a frustrated sigh. "It surprises me that you're such a fan of Fire Lord Ozai."

"The Fire Nation saved my life," Haru says sharply as he turns over his extremely hot buffalo-hippo steak. "And they offered me a use for my earthbending that made me feel good. You need to stop being so cynical, and get your nose wet in the fun that comes after the war."

They stare at each other plainly for a moment before he touches his barbeque sauce coated finger to her nose. Ty Lee grimaces.

"I'll get back to you on it," she reluctantly agrees. None her friends seem to believe her, and so she offers the widest grin she can and hopes it works.

It is true that Ty Lee wants to eat herself alive if she has to spend another day talking to her told friends and shopping for perfume when she used to be seducing the enemy. Spying, assassinating, and enjoying the thrill and danger.

But she does not know if a job as a _royal guard_ is exactly what she is looking for in life.

* * *

Ty Lee does wind up agreeing, albeit reluctantly. She swigs lukewarm sake out of a water bottle before doing as many push-ups as her body can handle, which is more than anyone else could at basic training and even further after that.

She does not know much about Princess Azula, save for the fact that she was a few years behind Ty Lee in school. Azula is well behaved, the icon of propaganda, and supposedly the Fire Nation's sweetheart. But Ty Lee would be a fool if she did not assume that Azula had a bite of her own.

The fact that Ozai had his wife, son and brother all exiled yet kept her probably means something. Although, Ty Lee is not quite sure what, and her career has taught her to ask questions of no one save for the enemy. Most of her work was part of Operation Because I Told You So.

"You look sympathetic," says the brusque man in charge of the operation. Of course his eyes fall on Ty Lee, the sweet, dainty looking female. "You are to stay with the princess for the entire journey outside of the wall."

Ty Lee opens her mouth to ask why they are leaving the wall for a birthday party, but she keeps her mouth shut. It must be for some reason, and Ty Lee is not dumb enough to ask questions and lose any chance for another job in the business. If even if playing stupid is the best weapon in her arsenal other than lace bras.

"Go meet with her. The rest of you will receive assignments."

And Ty Lee is ushered away from her mercenary friends, to a beautiful room where two servants are fixing the last of the princess's hair. She is very beautiful, more so in person than from afar. Her clothes are tight and short, and Ty Lee wonders if Fire Lord Ozai is alright with that. And then she recalls that those thoughts are treason and silences them.

Azula looks up into the mirror, her golden eyes studying Ty Lee in a way that makes it feel like the flesh is being torn from Ty Lee's bones.

"Stay out of my way. I can protect myself better than you can," Azula purrs coldly, dropping her lip paint into a jar. It makes a loud pounding sound against the glass. "And don't speak to me. Don't look me directly into the eyes. And don't question anything I say. Since I'm sure you're burning with curiosity, we won't be leaving the wall for very long. Just long enough for me to make an appearance and pretend that I care about peasants. Then you can get pleasantly drunk and watch me pretend to like my party guests of vapid teenage girls who are utterly uninteresting to a mind like myself."

Ty Lee is agape again her better judgment after that slick speech. Azula does not seem to be a nice little girl. Not at all.

Then again, Ty Lee reminds herself, she was the one the notoriously ruthless Fire Lord Ozai decided to spare and train as his heir. She probably was not very nice from the beginning.

Ty Lee bows. "I am more than happy to! I mean, I, I _obey_ , sir - princess. _Princess_. Princess."

She manages not to have a panic attack and mentally rewards herself for it. The concept that Ty Lee can fell generals with a single smile but gets flustered by the glare of a little girl is... disconcerting, but Ty Lee just smiles and tries to focus on her job.

* * *

Ty Lee has never been more frustrated than walking beside the palanquin of the sixteen year old heir to the Fire Nation Empire. Azula cannot resist making snide comments and snarling at those serving her. If she were not royalty, Ty Lee would shake her shoulders and give her a ten year time-out.

But, just as Ty Lee is clenching her jaw and trying to keep from yelling her bratty ward, the assassination attempt comes out of nowhere. While most of the bodyguards were focused on keeping people away, and stopping both the idolizing from trying to touch her, and the hateful for trying to throw mud and curse at her, Ty Lee's eyes were fixated on anything more threatening.

She had a bad feeling, a chill in her spine as she remained at the side of the princess.

It paid off, because the moment the death blow came out of nowhere, stunning the entire crowd, Ty Lee pushes Azula to the floor and pins her beneath her slender body.

"Get off of me─!" Azula shrieks before Ty Lee clamps her hand over her mouth.

"Do not talk. Do not move. Stay in my arms," Ty Lee whispers into her ear, and Azula looks about to protest before she sees the explosions in the street.

Those are the eyes of someone who has never left the wall. Those are the eyes of someone who thought that they were immortal.

Azula does cling to Ty Lee as the bodyguard dives beneath the ropes keeping the royal procession separate from the riff-raff. They run into the sketchiest alleyway Ty Lee can find.

"Can you make it up the ─ oh, good ─" Ty Lee says, relatively impressed. Azula has already started scaling the slippery wall with ease.

Ty Lee follows her with three quick steps, and pushes Azula down onto the rooftop before looking around.

Slowing her thoughts and breathing, Ty Lee looks for where the source of the attack is, and then looks for a way around it.

"Behind you!" the princess shouts, and before Ty Lee can react, she hears static in the air.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , and Ty Lee thinks she is going to have to take a bolt of lightning for a bratty sixteen year old, but it is Azula knocking the man approaching them dead.

"You can bend lightning?" Ty Lee asks and Azula groans.

"You can _read all_ about me as long as you get me out of this _alive_!" Azula shouts vehemently and Ty Lee shrugs, taking her by the wrist and running across the roof.

The fight below is chaotic and disastrous, as Ty Lee looks for a vulnerable place in the wall. Ty Lee knows that riots are common here, as well as looting and fights. But she expected Ozai to have things much, much more under control if he were sending his daughter out.

Ty Lee reaches the wall and takes Azula in her arms. "Try not to look down."

"What?" Azula demands and Ty Lee tries not to smile when she pushes Azula off of the rooftops and at the wall.

Azula grabs it, catching herself on the famous cerulean fire. It is more impressive in person, but Ty Lee has no time to think about that. Ty Lee jumps after her, forcing them both through the wall and sliding down.

They seem to be in safety, having come out on the side of a nice park. It looks eerie, decorated for the Fire Days Festival but with none of the lights on. Ty Lee keeps Azula at her side as they walk quietly towards the palace, trying to keep out of the line of sight.

But no one has breached the wall, because no one _can_ breach the wall. Ty Lee is starting to calm down, and so is Azula, but it is when they are able to see the palace and when their hearts have slowed down that the real attack comes.

Ty Lee wishes she had predicted it. This was not a political display; it was meant to get Azula alone. The princess is hit by a dart and Ty Lee narrowly avoids one coming at her. Ty Lee is grabbed by both arms as Azula tries to bend and fight, gasping like a fish out of water before she hits the ground.

And Ty Lee elbows, kicks, fights with everything in her as she is attacked by competent people in masks. They do not have flaming bottles of liquor or angry snarls. They are the real assassins.

The princess is wrapped in rope, her hands bound, her head covered. But Ty Lee springs into action with the last of the adrenaline in her, dodging another sedative dart coming at her. She jabs the shoulders of the men at either side of her and dives down to knock out the people dragging Azula towards a box.

She snaps one of their necks, and keeps the other alive for questioning, but paralyzed. Ty Lee is removing the canvas bag from Azula's head and undoing her gag when the royal guards come running, accompanied by… the Fire Lord himself.

Azula is gasping as Ty Lee supports her, hoping she does not choke on her own saliva. That would most certainly be a terrible end to all of the effort Ty Lee has put into this.

"What happened?" Ozai demands and Ty Lee realizes that this is the first time she is seeing the man who has sent her on a thousand disturbing missions. "Is she alright?"

"Shirshu venom," Ty Lee says softly as she helps support Azula.

"And who are you?" demands the Fire Lord.

"I was one of the mercs hired to protect her. I thought getting her through the wall would get her away from the attack, but that was the plan. I kept that one alive," Ty Lee says, pointing at the Water Tribe woman snarling and raging.

"Is this true?" Ozai asks Azula and she nods.

"I am very impressed by how competent this bimbo is," Azula says and Ty Lee again wishes she could punch a child in the face.

* * *

Ty Lee is sitting in the royal palace, stunned by the beauty. She has been to gorgeous and dangerous places as a spy, but nothing like this. Azula has blankets wrapped around her, and has had four types of tea forced into her arms as her father is yelling at people from behind a closed door.

Ty Lee is forbidden from leaving, and she just looks at her hands and tries to regain her composure.

"What were you?" Azula asks at last. "You definitely aren't regular military. I've never seen anything like that before. Most people hired to protect me are nannies who have done a couple of years on the back lines in the former Earth Kingdom."

"I was in elite espionage," Ty Lee says sweetly.

"Hmm. That explains why you look like you probably don't even know have to count past ten. Must be a useful skill. Also, you have a wonderful body."

"You are sixteen."

"Oh, did you think I was interested in you?" Azula smirks and Ty Lee's eyebrow twitches.

"No. Because you are sixteen." Ty Lee's eyes are wide and terrified. Well, yes, she is flattered to have any romantic attention, particularly from royalty, a sixteen year old just does not work for her. Ty Lee has had not the best situation when she was that age, and she cannot imagine inflicting that on someone else.

"You haven't noticed any of this. I mean, I'm only wearing my underwear under these blankets. It is very pretty underwear."

Ty Lee could not be more confused, and, thankfully, she is called into Ozai's office before she simply snaps.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for your support. I've posted on here in the past and I have never ever gotten such an amazing response. To clarify the question of age difference, which has come up. Ty Lee is 21, and Haru is 21, Sokka and Suki are 24, and Azula is 16. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ty Lee walks in to the office of the Fire Lord, leaving the princess behind.

She cracks her knuckles over and over, listening to the very satisfying pop. It feels good to just focus on herself, and her deadliest weapon, instead of the way her heart pounds out of control. The offer of a job is exciting, and Ty Lee has a wanderlust that is difficult to satisfy, but she would be lying if she said that Fire Lord Ozai did not scare her. Her hands are well maintained and manicured, but she can steal bending, steal a life, or steal a heart, with nothing but them. Regardless of the well filed nails, and the sweet pea lotion that leaves them perpetually scented.

The heavy oak desk looks imported from the Earth Kingdom. And given the size and quality, a few funerals probably came with harvesting it. Ty Lee, however, likes to keep those numbers as vague statistics in her mind, to avoid thinking too much about implications or if she is working for the good guys or not.

Her friends have those doubts sometimes. They make Ty Lee uneasy, and she just tries to keep positive, even when not undercover.

He is looking at papers and scrolls as Ty Lee decides to take a seat and hope that it is not the wrong thing for her to do. She is adjusting herself in the chair once Fire Lord Ozai looks up. He is… handsome. Ty Lee has to admit that openly. And being close to him both feels terrifying and intriguing.

This is the man who signed off on a thousand orders that Ty Lee executed. He, probably without even knowing or thinking twice, used her as a sword, an extension of his arm. The blood is on her hands so his can stay clean. And, Ty Lee doubts he even knows.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," Ozai says and Ty Lee smiles and fumbles through three different _thank yous_. "I happen to be looking for a live-in bodyguard. Security details are one thing, but there are particular sets of skills that I require, and I want someone I feel comfortable being close to her."

Ty Lee thinks of Azula's proud assertion that she was nearly naked and the seductive glint in her eyes. But Ty Lee realizes her mind is in a dreadful gutter and it is likely that Ozai just has distaste for the other security Ty Lee interacted with. She doubts Ty Lee's friends would appeal to him, mostly because they are Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom.

"Are you thinking of me?" Ty Lee asks quietly and Ozai leans back. He subtly moves the papers so Ty Lee can catch a glimpse of what is on them. Her military history, everything the highest level of confidentiality. It is exposed in front of her, and she feels both proud and vulnerable.

"Yes. I like your history, and your personality is quite different from most people who have murdered as many people as you," Ozai says and Ty Lee gives him the smile she was taught.

It is the type of smile that could mean many things, but is not intimidating or rude. The viewer can interpret it, and they interpret it in the best possible way every time. Ty Lee knows a thousand kinds of grins and bats of her wide, gorgeous eyes, and only about three of them are real anymore. Not like they used to be, only a few years ago... even though it feels like an eternity ago.

"Espionage sets you up quite well for the reality of this situation," the Fire Lord says calmly and Ty Lee gives a half nod. "It will probably include far less of that very impressive display, and will have much more to do with attentively escorting her through every day activities, and analyzing those close to her."

"Those close to her?" Ty Lee asks faintly, rubbing her cuticles just out of sight. This seems far more tame than seducing generals, but it also feels awfully suspicious to her. She may be fairly young, but she has a detailed history in clandestine dealings.

"I have plenty of reasons to suspect, given the nature of certain events. You must be aware of this, given your past with infiltration."

Ty Lee hesitates for a moment before having an abrupt realization. She barely manages to seal her lips before she blurts it out and gets executed.

 _Azula was just used as bait to figure out what he is up against. He thinks that things are not well in Caldera. Ty Lee was chosen for the job, even if it just seemed like chance and word of mouth from her friends, and she is certain of it._

"I will be glad to help," Ty Lee says sweetly with a winning, glittering grin.

He seems rather _at ease_. As most men are. It doesn't even have to be sexual. A young, sweet, innocent woman seems to make them put their guard down. Ty Lee glances at the adolescent princess in the other room. Azula probably knows that too.

"I will insist that you remain in the palace. Stipends will be significant, since you're risking so much and protecting the one thing dearest to me." He seems to contemplate the next sentence, as Ty Lee teeters on her seat waiting. "One last thing; she does not like maternal or actually any older female figures in her life. She outgrew nannies very quickly."

Ty Lee withholds a grimace. This is going to be a bit like babysitting, isn't it? Just with a much higher probability of death.

"Thank you, and I accept, of course." Ty Lee flashes one more smile before he makes it clear that she is supposed to leave.

* * *

"I have no need for a bodyguard. Or a _babysitter_ ," Azula says coldly to her father and Ty Lee tries not to cringe.

"You are in danger. And I will not let you be harmed," Ozai states firmly and Azula sighs. Her eyes make a path up and down Ty Lee, looking for any weakness she can possibly find. "I also expect you to treat her much better than my past attempts."

Ty Lee's look of shock brings a hastily vanishing smirk to Azula's lips. But Ty Lee is an expert, and she is not going to be unprofessional simply because of this new and different job.

"Of course. Since now things have gotten much more dangerous." Azula looks briefly angry, and Ty Lee notices how quickly her expressions change, while her golden eyes remain like metal, unmoving, aged beyond her years, and far too alert.

"They have and you know it," Ozai says and Ty Lee knows what they mean.

The turmoil is not healthy for anyone. War is perpetual, in this world, and perhaps in any other. It shifts forms, but never vanishes. Without an Avatar, at least. That is the cost, Ty Lee supposes. No matter how many people an empire swallows, a few of them will try to slit the throat.

"I am well aware." Azula now stares at Ty Lee, and the former spy refuses to let it make her uncomfortable.

"Ty Lee, I've sent for your belongings to be collected and brought to your new lodgings. Please get to know my daughter and look over the itineraries for her birthday week," he says before leaving, looking grateful to do so.

It is even more suspicious to Ty Lee that he felt the need to oversee this personally. Surely he has more important things to do than show a bodyguard to his daughter's room and send for her belongings. Ty Lee clears her head, and tries to focus on her job.

A job that lends itself very nicely to figuring out what is going on here. It is what Ty Lee has trained for, for her entire life.

"Come in," Azula says briskly and Ty Lee does so silently.

The bedroom is nice. Ty Lee has seen many of them, from the beautiful one in the colonies she had, that overlooked pastures and she woke to sunrise and could smell fresh wood, to the ramshackle ones in impoverished places, to the bedrooms of high ranking enemies, so secretive and cold. Young girls in brothels, young siblings crammed into one room, young girls surrounded by dolls and paintings in the lap of cold luxury.

Azula's bedroom looks like none of those. It is dark, and the warm colors feel peculiarly cold. Her bed is large and neatly made, and the paintings and tapestries show no personality but her bloodline.

"You can sit down," Azula says, gesturing to the bed.

Ty Lee uneasily does so.

"Can I ask what your past attempts are?" Ty Lee says sweetly, attempting her best flattery, and Azula shrugs. Yes, it does seem that the way Ty Lee works with men and children are not going to work. Azula falls in between in a way that Ty Lee's charm is not prepared for or attuned to.

"Just other bodyguards and nannies and other protection he has forced on me. I don't like them, because I don't need to be protected or cared for. I am very strong."

"I saw that during the assassination attempt," Ty Lee says honestly. "You think quickly and stay calm. You're a talented girl, and I admire that a lot."

Ty Lee thinks her smile might be real, even if she consciously tilts her eyes into the light so they sparkle innocently.

Azula looks at her as if she has said something very strange. "Most people just comment on my bending."

"That was a given." Ty Lee shrugs and smiles. This grin is _not_ real.

"I like that you didn't just comment on my bending," Azula says and Ty Lee tries to take it as a compliment. Instead, it just contributes to her discomfort and unease. "Don't take that as me liking you. I just want to let you know when you're doing something right. Gives you a fair chance."

"Thank you," Ty Lee says, bottling up her reluctance. She remembers getting a job at this fun boutique as a youth, and the other workers there gave her tips on the interview before the manager came back. She got the job, and it was lovely.

She very much doubts that Princess Azula is that generous.

"Where are you from?" Azula asks, leaning against a desk.

"A lot of places. But I was born inside of the wall," Ty Lee says honestly and Azula seems to be examining her twice as much as she is examining Azula. It is a strange feeling. "I've traveled the world."

"How lovely," Azula says, studying her nails disinterestedly. Ty Lee clenches her jaw again and can feel her head throbbing with an imminent migraine. "The itinerary is right here." She lifts a scroll from her desk and tosses it to Ty Lee. The ex-spy catches it and Azula seems again in deep thought.

Ty Lee unrolls it as Azula becomes silent. It occurs to Ty Lee that she should be watching Azula only when she is a few lines down in tomorrow's very complicated plans. She looks up and hope she has not failed her first task of being a bodyguard.

And she turns her head to quickly look away. "There was not a forewarning for that."

"I'm putting on my pajamas. It's late and I am very tired from nearly dying," Azula says and Ty Lee's eyebrow twitches. "Did you think I was giving you some kind of strip tease."

Ty Lee sighs lightly. "Of course not, princess. You are sixteen."

The repetitive phrase seems to bother Azula, and not just because the immovably cheery Ty Lee seems dampened by it. She must not like being reminded of her age.

"And you're a peasant." Azula finishes slipping on her nightdress but it does not cover much. "Well, not quite, you're better than that because you're military. But still a thousand rungs in the ladder beneath the people you're surrounded by."

"I'm used to that," Ty Lee says and Azula is stunned by how bold she is. "I worked in espionage on the most dangerous cases. I seduced generals and infiltrated fortresses. And I'm still here, and they're all dead or in your father's jails. Don't underestimate my wit or willpower."

Azula frowns faintly. "I still decide whether you stay or go."

"I know." Ty Lee says no more as Azula finishes readying herself for bed.

The bodyguard starts to leave and Azula sits up, looking at her. Looking at her with her nipples quite visibly pressing against her red floral camisole. No, no, Ty Lee cannot look at that.

"You're not going to spend the night? Am I not as good as those generals you seduced?" Azula whispers and Ty Lee looks at her for a moment.

"No, you're better than them. And a lot smarter. Which is why I'm not stupid enough to one night a dangerous and clever princess." None of it is a lie, but Ty Lee has to admit it is blatant and careless flattery.

"Well, that's true. But stay on the sofa in my quarters. In case I need anything."

 _Not a servant_ , Ty Lee wants to say, but she is not going to screw up her first night on the job.

"Of course, princess." Ty Lee escapes gratefully, and decides she will need to produce a boyfriend as quickly as possible.

Thank Agni she is pretty. And charming, for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Azula wakes up and at first curls her toes and clings to her bed for a while longer. Her thoughts race with the sudden temptation of the incredibly hot former spy sleeping in her guest room. How could anyone resist, even for a brief second?

She was thinking much too hard about it, and she can't honestly understand it. There isn't _genuine_ attraction; Azula realized the power and thrill in her sexuality by the time she developed it, and she has no qualms about exercising it.

Particularly when she does _not_ want to be protected anymore. She doesn't understand why her father thinks she needs to be constantly cared for whenever she is out of his sight.

This new bodyguard does fascinate her. Ty Lee does not seem to be afraid of Azula at all, which must come from her military background somehow. A thought strikes Azula and she slowly slips out of bed and pulls a robe around her silk nightgown.

 _"You think quickly and stay calm."_ Azula is intrigued by that statement.

And she wants to _know_ about this girl. Azula, thankfully, has any resource that she desires. She walks down the halls and allows herself in to her father's office. Oh, he locks it, but of course Azula got herself a key with some sweet persuasion that daughters seem to hold over fathers, no matter how powerful or detached he may be.

She slides inside and rummages quietly for a few minutes, her heart pounding. Finally, she finds the files on her new bodyguard and starts to casually flip through them, looking for anything that stands out in particular.

Ty Lee began her mandatory military service and was on a basic patrol outside of the wall. And then she was recruited for specialized training, training in every style of combat a non-bender can receive. The espionage resume that Azula finds is fascinating. There isn't often that you meet a woman who executed three high level generals of the opposing insurgents in a row.

 _Or a woman who is perhaps sexually attracted to power._

 _A woman who Azula could entice in that manner._

She at last finds information about Ty Lee's background, her life growing up and Azula clenches her jaw. _It is all gone_. The table of contents said that it was _here_ , but it absolutely isn't. All there is in the files are her military accomplishments and academic background.

Magnificent. Azula shoves it back into the drawer and creeps back to her room, her chest now surging with anger instead of anxiousness.

* * *

Ty Lee does not sleep well. She tosses and turns in the bed given to her. It is the most comfortable one she has slept in that didn't require her to seduce an old man. Yet, she feels anxious about what is to come. She has the nerves she gets before a major mission, even if she is just escorting a spoilt princess around for her birthday week.

Who has a birthday _week_? Who, honestly?

It is no wonder that Azula is so entitled. She has a birthday _week_.

But Ty Lee rises when she has to and looks around at the room that is set up for her. It is very nice, nice to the point that Ty Lee is certain that they are bribing her. But, as a black ops agent turned mercenary who also really loves shopping and gorgeous material goods, she is not going to turn down a bribe.

She locates her bathroom, which seems to be private, seeing as everything there is still unwrapped and tightly sealed. Ty Lee washes her face, messes with her hair and rubs a very nice smelling lotion on her hands. Finding clothes is not difficult.

Ty Lee may be protecting the heir to a worldwide empire, the _sole heir_ at that, but she has survived a raid on a fortress in heels, escaped near death in tight dresses, and sparred in loose and comfy clothes. She settles on something that looks on the professional side, to make a good impression on Fire Lord Ozai, and to show Azula that their relationship is strictly professional as well.

* * *

"Princess," calls a hesitant voice from down the hall, and Ty Lee walks to investigate after shoving her discarded clothes back into her overstuffed drawer. "Princess, please wake up."

Ty Lee looks at the woman who looks as if she has just been assigned to gutting fish for two hours, and not waking up a princess. Oh, but Ty Lee can imagine Azula is going to make this difficult on everyone around her. There is no way the girl could resist, given her entitlement issues that could be seen from the walls of Ba Sing Se.

"I'll try," Ty Lee offers and the woman jumps in fright. Her eyes have purplish bags under them, and she looks weary even though the sun has barely climbed over the pier. "I am going to be her bodyguard, after all."

The woman nods gratefully and scurries away, her feet pitter-pattering on the stone floors like a fleeing mouse. Ty Lee walks to the door and knocks on it once.

"Princess, we have to go to your first party in an hour," Ty Lee says calmly, her voice sweet and as warm as she can make it. Her only response is silence. Fighting the urge to sigh and trying to channel all of her positive energy into this task, she says, "I'm going to come in there. Believe me. I take this job seriously, and I will walk in there and pull you out of your bed."

"My father would not approve," calls a voice from inside.

"Listen, I know your father wouldn't approve, but I'm not kidding about pulling you out of your bed. I _think_ that your father might be more forgiving of me in this instance," Ty Lee says and her tone drips with honey. She does know that Azula must be aware that Ty Lee is mostly bluffing, but the princess also does know that she will get out of bed somehow.

"I read your files," Azula says loudly and Ty Lee is glad a door is between them so that the princess cannot see her bodyguard's look of surprise and nerves. "They were of great interest to me. I feel like I know you already. And, given your history of being a little on the _ambiguous_ side of the law, I'm getting up. I'm sure you like that."

Ty Lee cannot tell if that was poorly executed innuendo or not, and then she is repulsed at herself for thinking that. Azula is _sixteen_ , and seems to be very overly sexual. Perhaps, Ty Lee should dig a little deeper into what could make for such a girl.

Although, in Ty Lee's career, she has found that answers tend to be the obvious.

And the obvious answer to Azula is her overprotective and all powerful father. Righteously overprotective, _but_ all the same, it makes for a frustrating little monster. Her overconfidence is just as earned as Ozai's right to be controlling and cautious, but Ty Lee thinks it will probably make her job significantly more difficult.

"I'm walking away now, but I expect you to be out here in a reasonable amount of time," Ty Lee says inflexibly and she goes to examine the itinerary again and meet with whoever the security detail.

She was told that it shifts in and out with regularity so that no one gets in too close with the royal family, but Ty Lee finds that it only makes it easier for someone very unwanted to slip in and pass through background checks with ease. If you're hastily choosing new mercenaries every week, _good luck_ keeping out the ones who were already hired by someone else.

Ty Lee has been that person, and perhaps that it is why she was selected to screen others who might be like her. She grabs the scroll that lists the very tight schedule, and then walks to the front hall and looks at the people lined up.

Sucking in her cheeks, she is as deep in thought as a person can be. She recognizes three of the guards, although she is at a loss for their names, but she is pretty glad to see Haru; at least she can assume that he is trustworthy.

"I guess you did well at the last event," Ty Lee says quietly to him as she finishes slowly walking down the line.

"I could say the same about you," he says earnestly and Ty Lee shrugs. He has a good point; she did save the princess's life and then get a job as a live in bodyguard.

She finishes walking through the basics, and goes to make sure she managed to get Princess Azula out of bed. It seemed unlikely, but she is there, on one of the gilded furniture pieces, fully ready and made up. Ty Lee had imagined that it would take much longer.

"So, do you want to look at this schedule? For day one of your birthday week?" Ty Lee asks calmly and Azula can very easily hear the derision in her tone about _birthday week_.

"I am not responsible for accepting the excesses that my father offers me. I think you would too, judging by your tacky jewelry that I bet that _boyfriend_ bought you," Azula says coldly and Ty Lee's eye twitches for a split second.

"This is very cute jewelry," Ty Lee says and they have now officially both struck a nerve in each other. "Are you ready for your appearance?"

"Yes," Azula sighs with a dismissive wave of her pale hand. "Stand a few steps behind me, won't you?"

Ty Lee blinks, nods, smiles, and says, "Okay, princess."

* * *

Ty Lee is interrupted during a brunch of wealthy people and friends of the Fire Lord when Azula grabs her by the wrist.

"I want to sit alone with you. I've rotated through all of the tables already and don't want to look like I'm favoring any one person," Azula says coldly and Ty Lee wonders if Azula has ever been able to sit with a friend before.

Azula sits down with Ty Lee at an outdoor bench in the sun. It is a beautiful place, and there is a brunch inside of one of the multiple country clubs; it is the one that overlooks the river ─ the only real source of water inside of the city.

Ty Lee gazes at the wall in the distance, which is more often a point of fixation than the sky, sun or stars. It is based on Ba Sing Se, the only free Earth Kingdom city that still remains. The multiple walls and maze of class division are said to also be borrowed from there.

But, now that the war is over, the Fire Nation is protecting itself from the soldiers rallied within their nation, out towards the west. Ty Lee knows what they are fighting for, but she likes to fight for the winning side. The people in the west are a mixture of Fire Nation citizens who sacrificed everything for the war and then were abandoned after the end, and refugees from the Earth Kingdom.

Caldera wound up welcoming those refugees in the end, for simple fear that the numerous enemies would be too risky. It made the city look good, and it was an irresistible offer, seeing as the Earth Kingdom is just an ashen wasteland.

"Do you want to talk?" Ty Lee asks, not able to disguise her excitement. and Azula looks up at her, startled that one of her servants has just addressed her. "I'm really excited to get to know you. I think that we should be friends if I'm going to be with you all of the time - -"

Azula's expression silences Ty Lee, and the bodyguard blushes in embarrassment.

"I'd like to talk about you. I'm curious about your background. Clearly you seem Fire Nation, so I don't imagine you were escaping the wasteland or were bribed out of the rebel army. Who were you before you did your mandatory service?" Azula inquires and Ty Lee is taken off guard by that question.

"I was just a person. A pretty girl who enjoyed everything but nothing impressed her at all," Ty Lee explains, shrugging. She _is_ glad that Azula is trying to honestly talk to her. It means that Ty Lee has more job security than she thought, and it certainly makes accompanying Azula at all times less uncomfortable.

"That was insultingly vague," Azula snaps, turning her attention back to the flower plant that she is dissecting. It bleeds green on her pale hands, the ruby petals floating downwards in the summer breeze and falling to a rest on her lap.

Any minute, they will notice that she is missing from the brunch. And then she will be pulled back in again.

"How about a quid pro quo?" Ty Lee offers in a sweet girlish voice that Azula thinks must be learned. "Everything I tell you about myself, you have to tell me something about yourself in return."

"I do not nearly care about you enough to do that," Azula says sharply, leaning back.

Ty Lee grins mischievously and Azula cocks an eyebrow in utter doubt. "Oh, but we could start so simple, and seeing as I'm your humble bodyguard, we can stop whenever you want."

Azula touches her lips in thought and her eyes flicker up to see Ty Lee briefly looking at it, as anyone would. The princess is good at many things, but by far the best at making people feel, think and do what she wants. "Alright," she purrs. "Easy questions first then."

"Why did you try to sneak out of the brunch?" Ty Lee asks, a smile creeping onto her lips.

"Because it was excruciatingly beneath me," Azula says. "I don't appreciate my father using me. Alright, where would you rather be than here?"

Ty Lee squints in the bright sun and looks at the park. "Shopping."

Not a lie.

* * *

Between parties, Ty Lee and Azula return to her house for an incredibly short break.

It is at least cooler inside of the palace, even though it is sweltering outside. Ty Lee imagines that the outer parts of the city are now smelling of garbage and perpetual sweat, and her home in the middle is dried to a crisp with water shortages kept hushed. Here, however, Azula seems to have any luxury she wants, without knowing any differently.

"Do you want to show me around? I haven't checked for any weaknesses or possible breaches here yet," Ty Lee offers, even though she has already become fed up with this girl by noon. She cannot help but realize exactly how lonely Azula is, regardless of if she will admit it or not.

"Alright," Azula agrees, trying to sound like she is doing her bodyguard a favor.

Ty Lee walks beside Azula as the princess gestures to a multitude of rooms that spare no expense in being beautiful, everything coated in gold, every curtain untouched. It seems, honestly, pretty boring, an all relatively unused save for the one room that does not fit in ─ a room built exclusively for firebending training.

"You must like it." Ty Lee looks at the used room, the scorched targets, a melted target still hanging loosely on the stone wall.

"What?" Azula asks, looking confused.

"Bending."

"Of course I do." And that is all she says on the matter.

"You have a balcony, and those four windows are loose," Ty Lee points out as Azula finishes the tour.

"My father will take care of it." Azula slinks away at that, and disappears. Ty Lee follows quietly and waits outside of Azula's bedroom, stretching and slowly breathing to try to prepare herself for the rest of the grueling day.

Ty Lee does not know what to make of the scenario.

* * *

The evening party is the most important one of all. Azula spends hours being dressed for it, Ty Lee yawning and watching, stealing a bottle of nail polish and doing her own. Azula walks through, beside her father again. She has charisma, that's for sure.

It is twice as stuffy and overloaded with politeness as the brunch. And it has the benefit of no one being distracted by food or plans for afternoons in the park; all eyes are on Azula as everyone tries to impress each other. It does not seem at all like the birthdays that Ty Lee had as a kid, even though she had to share hers with her sister. It seems like a ploy for power.

This place is a social minefield.

Azula makes rotations through the party, and Ty Lee suddenly sees something human and not purely statuesque inside of her. She looks exhausted, and as if she would give anything to leave, but then, once anyone looks at her, she resumes her haughty expression.

Quietly and as politely as possible, Azula tries to step outside, Ty Lee glancing around and following briefly. Ty Lee can see Haru, and the other security for the night, and she supposes her eyes should just be on the solitary girl and not on the crowd.

"What is it?" Ty Lee asks and Azula looks at her with a derision that was not there earlier.

"Stop addressing me as if you are my equal," she snarls.

They are only there for a split second as Ty Lee wonders how she is supposed to talk to Azula. It is the Fire Lord and Ty Lee offers a very awkward bow that she wishes she had not made.

"Why are you out here?" Ozai demands very softly, but there is nothing kind about his tone.

"I'm tired, father," Azula admits before wishing she had lied and just walked back inside.

"Come here." He grabs her by the arm and she does not make a sound as Ty Lee stands with her eyes wide, clueless. "You are not tired unless I say you can be. You ─ I would appreciate it if you would make sure Azula doesn't hurt herself by doing things like this. It's almost as damaging as someone else trying."

Ty Lee opens her mouth to answer, but Ozai has already dragged his daughter inside and released her before anyone sees.

* * *

"Do you want like a chocolate bar or something?" Ty Lee asks, reaching into the purse she filled with candies from the party. It is an awful habit of hers.

Azula looks up at her. "I would like you to not offer me anything unless I directly ask for it. And speak when spoken to."

She is gone and Ty Lee grimaces.

This job might not be as fun as she thought it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Azula wakes on her day off; the day of her actual birthday.

It feels blissful for a couple of seconds before she realizes how sore and tired she is. Princess Azula does not think she has ever had a day off in which she did not just sleep and sleep and sleep and sleep some more.

She tends to go out to dinner with father, which she truly likes. But she also would like to maybe have someone to spend it with, even though Azula would never admit that aloud in a million years. And so she rolls over and goes back to sleep, not willing to crawl out of bed.

Especially after what her bodyguard saw.

When Azula rises, Ty Lee is examining the entire living quarters, something habitual she seems to does. Maybe to look like she is doing something when there is nothing she can do.

"What you saw was not anything odd," Azula says and Ty Lee jumps, raising a fist before she recognizes the princess. "It was normal. And I know you think I must be some poor little lonely girl whose father is forcing her through the paces. I am _not_. I am fully independent and he was just reminding me. It wasn't anything else."

Ty Lee fights back a frown and instead responds with a smile.

"I know. Do you want me to make breakfast?" Ty Lee offers and Azula sighs.

"You're trying to flatter me. I don't respond to that," Azula says sharply and Ty Lee shakes her head.

"No. I said I wanted to be your friend and not your bodyguard, and I _mean that_. And I am completely happy to make breakfast for you." Ty Lee is unsure if this smile is real or not, but she gives it her best shot.

While she has a staff for that, she has to admit that she would much rather watch her crush cook for her than some old woman who will last for a few days.

As the bodyguard begins to figure out the kitchen that seems to be only for Azula's meals,Ty Lee feels terrible for the girl she is guarding, and that is evident to Azula.

While Ty Lee has built her career on being sweet and befriending everyone, she certainly is going to have a difficult time gaining Azula's friendship, much less her trust. On Azula's break morning, the first she has had in three days ─ Ty Lee can see the dark circles under her eyes and wonders if it is a form of torture ─ Ty Lee makes her breakfast and Azula does not even protest.

That girl must be very lonely, Ty Lee realizes. Even her father seems to isolate her here when she is not useful. But Ty Lee is far from treasonous, and so she just asks Azula what she likes to eat.

"I don't eat any fruits or vegetables if they aren't cut to the proper size. I also refuse to eat anything blue, because nothing is naturally blue and therefore it is probably poisonous. Nothing too sugary or wasteful or I might not stay in perfect shape. Also, I only drink cold water, I hate all tea except for black with lemon, and I dislike when I can see any marks that my food has been cooked," Azula lists with her head resting on the table.

"Do you also require it all to be broiled in unicorn-phoenix tears?" Ty Lee mutters to herself, laughing at her own joke, as she wonders if Azula will take it well or not. Probably not, Ty Lee belatedly realizes. "Just ribbing like friends!" Yeah, not the best excuse.

"Ha ha. Shut up," is Azula's frigid response. Ty Lee did hope Azula hadn't heard her. "If you're going to care for me, do it as I say."

Ty Lee has a sudden realization that this has nothing to do with being a picky eater at _sixteen_. It has to do with her mommy issues, which Ty Lee has no desire to investigate, even with her talents in espionage. The former Princess Ursa is simply not spoken of, an agreed upon taboo even outside of the walls.

 _But_ Ty Lee does think she sees why and how Azula manages to send every nanny away sobbing. Ty Lee, however, is not a nanny. She is a soldier. She is _also_ an accomplished infiltrator, and Azula is now her target (even if Ty Lee's job is stopping anyone who has Azula as a target).

She is going to break Azula's walls and get inside of her, for no other reason than the fact that Ty Lee _wants to_.

Azula has a quite similar relentless desire. To get Ty Lee inside of her in a much more literal way, for no other reason than the fact that Azula _wants to_.

They both are together, Azula with a day off, and Ty Lee having no clue what to do about that. She is supposed to protect the princess at all times, to constantly be beside her. But it is odd when she is not ushering her through crowds or scanning for assassins.

The two of them are just here, in Azula's private chambers, and Ty Lee does not think Azula wants to be best friends. So Ty Lee tries to give Azula a decent amount of space, as the princess reclines on her sofa and is very soon asleep.

Ty Lee finishes her thousandth round, which does nothing but distract her from being alone with Azula. She licks her lips and wishes that this were much, much easier. It is in her frustration and anxiety that she lets one little thing slip. That she leaves the balcony a little bit ajar.

And how she will regret that later.

She walks to Azula and finds her awake, but still curled into herself, trying to keep herself comfortable, or at least in a soothed daze.

Ty Lee gently nudges her and whispers, "I'm going to go lie down. Don't do anything stupid."

Ty Lee at last goes to her room and organizes it a few times before finding her pretty stationary and writing letters to Suki and Sokka and Haru. The princess's loneliness is being spread to Ty Lee by the minute, and it is _not_ a pleasant sensation.

But Ty Lee has just sealed the envelopes with hot wax when she hears Azula's ear-splitting scream, and can feel the heat of fire from a room over. Ty Lee runs out, fists ready, and she sees _assailants_. In the palace. _In the palace._

Ty Lee is the _worst_ bodyguard _ever_. She moves, although Azula has already reduced two of the men to charred remains, and takes the rest down as she orders the princess to stand back. Slowly, Ty Lee paces, examining them for signs of life. One Azula burned has a destroyed face, but he is gurgling blood and attempting to move his not burnt-to-bone arm.

Quietly, Ty Lee puts him out of his misery. The rest are dead, save for a paralyzed one that Ty Lee can interrogate later.

"Send for the guards," Ty Lee demands breathlessly, wondering how her _easy_ day suddenly transformed into _this_.

"I can't!" Azula snarls and Ty Lee rolls her eyes, expecting yet another spoilt rant.

"Why?" But Ty Lee turns around and sees why, and then does not turn away.

Right there, in front of her, is the princess with a towel haphazardly wrapped around herself, her wet hair dripping along her smooth, ivory skin. She has taken no care to hide her breasts, and Ty Lee stares too long. Much, much too long. At how her skin is so light, and her hard nipples so red and ─

Ty Lee moves to grab Azula as she hears more motion, and that seems to excite the sixteen year old in a very bad way.

"You are all very late," Ty Lee snaps at the guards who must have heard the screaming. "She is also naked, and so I am─" at that, Princess Bad Touch decides to press Ty Lee's hands over her round tits as some form of modesty. "And so I am going to take her to her room to put on clothes, and you are to take the alive attacker to be interrogated."

Ty Lee awkwardly walks away, ignoring the rush of heat that comes from having her hands so tightly in an uncomfortable place.

Azula smirks.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:**_ _Okay, so I got some really good criticism about Ty Lee being kind of vapid and without character development. I totally agree, and I put my best effort into adding some of her mannerisms and building her relationship with Azula a bit more colorfully on Ty Lee's part. I don't know if I did a good job or not, but I gave it my best shot, and I'm keeping it in mind. If she seems OOC, or withoutC, in this case, please tell me; I'm really thankful that it was pointed out._

* * *

Ty Lee looks at Azula with her heart pounding as the princess sits in a dark red robe with her soaking hair a dark, wet curtain around her. The stains of water streak down from her shoulders, making the fabric stick to her skin, and Azula waits for Ty Lee to stare at it like anyone would, but she doesn't.

And so, Azula sighs and decides to continue.

"I completely misunderstand how you could think that was _intentional_ ," Azula says with a look in her eyes that dares Ty Lee to protest.

The bodyguard takes a few slow, deep breathes and tries to clear her head. This isn't quite what she signed up for, but she supposes that there is a part of her, a part of her that she didn't have to force and beat into submission long ago, that wants to help this girl.

That sees a shred of humanity, a girl who just needs somebody to love her. Not that her bodyguard is exactly the person to do that but...

"I know, princess," Ty Lee decides, and Azula does not look very relieved by Ty Lee's acceptance. And Ty Lee offers a smile, this one not so real.

"I know you're faking," Azula says, wondering if she should tack on innuendo, but it would be classless in this scenario. Grasping at straws instead of luring in her prey. "If you honestly think that I have never had a _babysitter_ who has tried to be my _friend_ before, you are dumber than you look."

Ty Lee sighs and leans back. "I'm not faking. It's really awkward to be with you all the time and touch your, well, if we're not at least kinda friends."

Azula studies her closely, silently, her golden eyes piercing into Ty Lee eerily. The bodyguard rubs her arm and flashes faked smile number eighteen Azula has noticed.

"So, you're breaking tension. Fine. But I think getting to know me is just absurd and the only reason I have tolerated this long is because you are a research project of mine." The girl's eyebrow cocks at that and Ty Lee tilts her head slightly to the side, not sure what to make of it.

"I already _told_ you," Ty Lee says shrilly and Azula rolls her eyes. "You're sixteen."

Azula rubs her lips together, purposefully neglects yet again to ask why those two words are the only ones that aren't that forced saccharine tone that is developed to turn on old generals and make shallow friends and babysit _actual_ children. They have actual meaning, and Azula will find it out, and use it to _gut_ her, if it is the last thing she does.

Ty Lee contemplates saying, _I did just save your life, princess!_ but she does not think it would do her work any good. Azula leaves and goes to dress herself, and presumably sulk in her room as Ty Lee stands up, sighs and stares into the mirror.

 _'I know you're faking.'_

No, because no one does. It would be a guess. A lucky guess. Or something contrived from those files Azula read without permission. The girl does unnerve Ty Lee to a certain extent, but that nature of hers to dissect other people instead of get to know them through conversation just makes Ty Lee want to succeed even more.

Oh, Azula may be ambitious in her attempts to either screw Ty Lee or screw her over, but Ty Lee is twice as ambitious in her own mission to rescue this cold heiress.

* * *

Azula is tired. So very tired. She has possibly never been this tired in her life.

Despite that fact, the princess stays awake for longer than she wants to. The people who tried to kill her are taken away, but they are not on her mind. She just sinks into the furniture, not aware why she is so tired. Her bodyguard has this small pout on her lips, and Azula does not like it.

It looks like pity, and that frustrates her. Princess Azula has been pitied by people, and it is even worse than being hated by them.

And to be offered friendship the way she was offered chocolate after her altercation with her father?

It makes her sick.

Her day off has been drained by yet another attempt on her life, and she has no idea where it could possibly be coming from. Of course assassins would be after her, being the princess of such a significant empire, but they clearly were unified under one flag, and therefore must have a sole desire.

And Princess Azula _wants_ to know what that desire is, much more than anything else.

Well, much more than one thing. She wants to understand the woman her father forced on her. This woman whom Azula has made note of the various expressions forced and natural, and the way she fidgets, the way she looks like she does not want to sit still for long, and how she glosses over as much as she can. But Azula struggles to read her, and it is infinitely frustrating.

Firstly, Azula has been reasonably attracted to her since the moment she was pinned beneath her after the original attempt on Azula's life. And her resistance is troubling enough. Her past in espionage is interesting, her fierce determination but the way she reminds Azula of some type of _Butterfly-Dragon_ is intriguing.

People who seem to have nothing beneath the surface are the people who are hiding the most.

Infatuation, is all.

Conquest, is all.

The _need_ find the ulterior motive for her attempt at "friendship" that seems to be nonexistent.

Azula would obsess over anything that posed a challenge to break and bend to her will.

* * *

Ty Lee delivered the assassins to those who were far above her pay-grade, and then did not have to learn anything about them. She was happier that was; she always was. And she still is, to this day, as her pale pink heels click against the stone floors of the Fire Nation Royal Palace.

She does the mission, she enjoys the thrill, and she leaves the consequences to other people. Being a thoughtless weapon is easy, but she has a very uncomfortable conflict in her tonight that has nothing to do with still reeling from a young girl throwing her naked self at Ty Lee.

That is pretty easy to ignore. Ty Lee doesn't do love because love can go very wrong, and can really easily crush a person who likes to flow with the wing and sting where she is told to sting. Ty Lee doesn't do physical attraction because it has always been a hardened _weapon_ to her, and never been much fun beyond how much she has grown to enjoy making boys drool before fleeing their affections.

But, no, she is in a deep conflict over the fact that she wants to know more.

She wants to _do more_.

Azula is the most aggravating person she has ever worked with, more frustrating than any politician, general, judge or other authority figure.

Ty Lee, however, can feel her protective candy coating melting around her.

That is bad for everyone in every possible way.

* * *

Azula stirs in the night and briefly wakes with a sudden gasp, not knowing where she is. At first she thinks she has been kidnapped by the people who are out for her blood, but then she recognizes her bedroom. It is not quite daybreak, and so she sinks into her bed again.

She does not remember getting into here.

Oh, she does recall as her eyes close again.

She was carried in.


End file.
